Saving lives, obtaining family
by hikariyagaza
Summary: After the defeat of Zanza, Alvis hatches a genius plan. Go back in time-save Egil, Mayneth, Kallian and Soren. Protect the lives of thousands, perhaps millions. Zanza won't be getting out of prison tower this time.


_An:How many times did I write Zanza in this chapter? GO! ps. I own nothing you recognize._

Ch.1

Alvis and Shulk looked into the distance on the garden in Alcamoth. Shulk let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure, Alvis?" Shulk asked as he held the true monado tightly in his hands.

"I am certain," Alvis smiled,"I can save the emporor and Kellian as well, I also will save Egil and Meyneth!"

Alvis looked determined,and dangerously so," I shall also try to make things easier on you, Shulk."

"I-Thank you, Alvis," Shulk swallowed. Shulk looked at Alvis,"What am I Alvis? Am I even alive?"

"You are Zanza," Alvis responded after a moment to Shulk knowing these questions had probably been burning in him for at least a year," or rather, you are Zanza as he should have been. You are the part of Zanza's soul that's pure, you are Klaus, before Klaus was corrupted, and became Zanza, and you are very much alive."

"Klaus," Shulk thoughtfuly responded," May I call myself that name, instead of Shulk? Because I am kinda an impostor. Shulk's soul died. I am a different soul in Shulk's body."

"Of course...Klaus," Alvis smiled," You know, if I send myself back, I am sending you back as well."

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Klaus, just do what you think is wise. I am the true monado, your monado. So you can summon me, but I ask you only to do so if Zanza tries to take over or you are attacked by telethria. Both are unlikely. Do not touch Zanza's monado. That would be very dangerous, Zanza could find out we time traveled. He must not find out. I have a plan to sway Egil to your side. He won't order the attack on colony nine, and help us defeat Zanza,"Alvis told Shulk," Get it?"

"Got it," Klaus numbly responded,"How far back?"

"A month before the initial attack on colony nine," Alvis replied after some thought,"understand?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded,"I'm ready."

"Good," Alvis crisply stated," Now sleep."

Alvis put his hand to Klaus's forehead and then both of them fell to the ground out cold.

Alvis had woken in his room on Alcamoth, a month before the initial attack on colony nine. Smiling, he knew he had returned. As soon as he could slip away,(A week in...), he did so, and rode on a telethria,( A very risky move, but it was a fast one,) to Mechonis, and slipped into the room Egil was in with ease, completely unseen by mechon, faces or Egil himself. Alvis smirked as he gazed upon a golden mechon. The mechon was surprisingly oblivious to his presence, and Alvis had to hold in a laugh.

"Good evening, Yaldabaoth." Alvis smoothly spoke, revealing his presance to the citizen of Mechonis. He had managed to get to this place in two weeks, when it should have taken longer. Alvis thanked the telethria, but prayed to Meyneth that Zanza would not discover his treachery.

"How did a mere homs get through my security," wondered Egil idly, apparently not worried in the slightest. Not surprising considering the fact Alvis was out numbered.

Alvis, who pointedly ignored the hom's comment, it got rather annoying really, (Alvis was a machine, not a homs,) told Egil bluntly,"Your so called security sucked, I've seen better in Alcamoth."

Egil looked murderous,"You dare-"

"Tell the truth? Yes. Now get out of the damn suit, face me with your real face, if you please," Alvis bowed mockingly," I know you can summon mechon to kill me at any given time so...unless your scared?"

Egil got out of the gold mechon and stared at Alvis, who waved cheekily back,(something Klaus would probably do, looks like he'd been rubbing off onto Alvis,).

Egil glared at Alvis,"I give you two minutes to explain yourself."

"As you wish," Alvis moved forward so fast, it was as though he had teleported, and and lightly jabbed Egil's forehead.

Egil blinked once, then twice, then a third time, and crumbled to the ground, almost instantly, he bolted upwards.

"Okay...what in the name of lady Meyneth was all that?" Egil demanded,"Did I just see lady Meyneth die?"

"Yes, you did," Alvis blinked and hastily added," Now don't interrupt, let me explain."

Egil slowly nodded.

"Time travel," Alvis explained,"I came here will all the knowledge of the future, and the power to impart that knowlage onto others, however it is only onto those Klaus, referred to as Shulk in the memories, are close too."

"So, all those memories were of the future?" Egil asked.

"Of the future I come from, and Klaus as well,"Alvis smiled.

"Shu-Klaus came back with you?" Egil asked.

"Of course," Alvis responded,"He is my master."

"I understand,"Egil looked at Alvis," Does Klaus know that you can give memories?"

"No," Alvis chuckled," and you seem rather calm about all this."

"Some crazy stuff has happened in my life," Egil explained,"Time travel seems to pale a tad in comparison. Still incredible anyways."

"Indeed," Alvis agreed.

"I see Klaus as my little brother in all but blood and race, I feel a connection, like invisible that strange," Egil wondered.

"Not at all, Egil," responded Alvis,"are you willing to do three things for me?"

"What?" asked Egil.

"One, protect Klaus. Two stop Zanza, kill him if we must, and three do not attack Bionis, but if you must, tell me and we can kill some telethria or something. The hom's still view them as protectors so we can easily keep the mechon are evil thing going," Alvis shrugged.

"Deal," Egil responded," I'd already thought about assining Klaus some invisible mechon guards, Zanza's a dead god walking and I don't really want to kill homs or high entia or nopon, just telethria and Zanza's disciples, oh and destroy prison tower."

"Oh one more thing!" Alvis shouted,"Don't trust Mumkar."

"I already had my doubt's, but I know he's a cowardly cur,"Egil responded," I'll lock him away."

"Good," Alvis responded.

Alvis smiled wickedly, he loved being the true monado, his power was infinite, and he was already changing things for the better. That in mind, Alvis wondered how Klaus was doing.

Klaus, lay in the center of the Mechon wreckage site, and he sighed deeply.

"Shulk!" A voice yelled, and Reyn smiled down at his best friend.

"Hello Reyn!" Klaus smiled, thinking, _I'll have to use that name for a while longer. Forgive me._

"Fiora's made a killer stew for dinner tonight, come on, let's get back to the colony!" Reyn helped Klaus to his feet.

"Alright Reyn," Klaus grinned.

Reyn and Klaus cheerfully entered Dunban's house, Fiora turned to greet them.

"Take a seat, I made ham stew and a salad," Fiora smiled.

"Alright,"Reyn and Klaus said together.

"Ahh, Fiora is that your famous stew I smell?" Dunban called from upstairs.

"Yes, get down here before Reyn eats it all!" Fiora called in response.

Soon, the foursome sat around the dinner table making idle small talk as they ate. It was very tranquil.

 _ **Testing! Testing! One! Two! Three!**_ A voice rang in Klaus's head. Klaus nearly knocked over his stew in a panic, fortunately, Klaus managed to play it off as reaching for the salad.

 _ **Okay, Klaus, to respond just think a message and my face.**_ Alvis told Klaus.

 _ **What in the name of lady Meyneth, Alvis!?**_ Klaus was pissed off. _**I nearly knocked over my meal!**_

 _ **Sorry?**_ Offered Alvis sheepishly. _**Listen, soon Egil will be on your side, I know how Im getting to Mechonis, I just have to enact it, that might take a while, stay put, and live**_ _ **peacefully**_ __ _ **for a while.**_

 _ **I-I-I thank you...**_ Klaus blinked back a tear, _**I am going to research a way to destroy Zanza's Monado.**_

 _ **Your monado and Meyneth's together should destroy Zanza's with ease.**_ Alvis smiled.

 _ **No way it's that easy, no way.**_ Klaus disbelievingly. _**Oh, is this telepathy?**_

 _ **Got it in one.**_ Alvis confirmed.

 _ **You're amazing!**_ Klaus shouted.

 _ **I know.**_ Was Alvis's smug response.

-Around a month later, a day before the initial attack on colony nine, two day's after Alvis swayed Egil to Shulk's side.-

Klaus was in the mechon wreckage site again, looking for parts, doing research, making fake copies for Dickson on his progress, the evil bastard. A shade of white caught Klaus's eye.

"What's this?" Klaus wondered picking it up, it was a white elegant robe with a hood,the lining of the robe was a golden color, the materiel was not something Klaus recognized, it was other worldly, there was a note pinned to it.

This is a seraph robe, better known as a angelic robe in the day's before the legendary hero Ike. This robe is said to increase your life force and save you from attacks otherwise fatal. Put it on, Klaus.

-Alvis

(AN:Fire emblem yaaaaaay!)

"Ike?" Wondered Klaus idly as he slipped on the robe, only to blink in astonishment as it vanished, and an otherworldly power seeped into him, filling him with light, like literal light.

Klaus looked back to the spot where he had found the robe, on the spot was a pendant. It looked like Dickson's, except the stone's were an orange-red color. Another note was on it. The note said two words. Just two.

From Egil.


End file.
